Downloadable content (Payday 2)
This article page contains all pre-released and post-released content (DLC) for PAYDAY 2 on all platforms. Sydney Mega Mask Shadow Warrior Collaboration Year of the Fire Rooster! Scarface Character Pack Scarface Heist Stealing Xmas The 45th Mask Gage Spec Ops Pack PAYDAYCON 2016 The Fourth Annual Payday Halloween Special! John Wick Weapon Pack Panic Room ]]. }} New Shotgun ]]. |PC = 1 |pack = weapon }} Mutators ]]. |info2 = The new Corpse Limit setting can be found in the Advanced Video Options menu. |PC = 1 |pack = feature }} Chains Mask Pack ]]. |PC = 1 |pack = mask }} The Medic ]]. |PC = 1 |pack = feature }} Hoxton Safe ]]. |PC = 1 |pack = heist }} Concussion Grenade ]]. |PC = 1 |pack = weapon }} Mafia Mask Pack ]]. |PC = 1 |pack = mask }} The New Safe House ]]. |PC = 1 |pack = feature }} New Difficulties ]]. |PC = 1 |pack = feature }} Housewarming Party THE BIG SCORE DLC Bundle! Fable Mask Pack 4 Million?! The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack III event and limited to units. |PC = 1 |pack = secret }} Biker Character Pack The Biker Heist Humble Mask Pack 5 The Solus Project Mask Pack Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 5 Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 4 Back to the Basics Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 3 Sydney Character Pack Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 2 The Hardcore Henry Heists Jimmy Character Pack The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack II event and limited to units. |PC = 1 |pack = secret }} Wolf Pack Dead by Daylight Mask Pack The Goat Simulator Heist Santa's Workshop Heist Bodhi Character Pack The Point Break Heists The Third Annual Payday Halloween Special! The Dallas Heist Pack II ]]. |note1 = This is the final part of the DLC to be released for The Dallas Heist Pack. }} The Dallas Heist Pack I The Aftershock Heist The Black Market Update The FBI Files Gage Chivalry Pack The PAYDAYCON 2015 Mask Pack Yakuza Character Pack Bobblehead DLC Gage Ninja Pack Sokol Character Pack The Golden Grin Casino Heist Humble Mask Pack 4 Humble Mask Pack 3 The Joker Mask Pack The King Mask Pack The Queen Mask Pack The Jack Mask Pack StarVR Mask Pack Hardtime Lootbag in-game cash |info1 = The Hardtime Lootbag was originally given to those who pre-ordered the PAYDAY 2: Crimewave Edition for either Xbox One or PlayStation 4. |info2 = The was later made available to purchase on either the Xbox Store or PlayStation Store for on the 2nd of September, 2015. |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |pack = preorder }} The Alesso Heist The OVERKILL B-Sides Soundtrack The Meltdown Heist The Butcher's Western Pack The Collector Pack The Butcher's BBQ Pack Hoxton Revenge Heist SpeedRunners The Butcher Mod Pack #2 The Car Shop Heist Bonnie Character Pack Spring Break Heist Updates The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack event and limited to units. |PC = 1 |pack = secret }} The OVERKILL Pack Jacket Character Pack Hotline Miami Mask Pack Infamy 2.0 The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack Dragan Character Pack The Bomb Heists New Year Update GOTY Edition all Career Criminal content, Humble Mask Packs, Hotline Miami exclusive content and the Alienware Alpha Mask Pack. |PC = 1 }} Gage Weapon Pack Bundle Heist Bundle Clover Character Pack The Diamond Heist The White Xmas Heist Alienware Alpha Mauler Alienware Alpha Mask Pack Gage Historical Pack Humble Mask Pack 2 The Second Annual Payday Halloween Special! Thespian Mask Pack DLC Old Hoxton Character Pack members in the Payday 2 Steam Community Group and the Hoxton Breakout Heist DLC at the end of CrimeFest 2014. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |pack = character }} Hoxton Breakout Heist members in the Payday 2 Steam Community Group and the Old Hoxton Character Pack DLC at the end of CrimeFest 2014. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |pack = heist }} The Art Gallery Heist John Wick Character Pack members in the Payday 2 Steam Community Group during CrimeFest 2014. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |pack = character }} Hotline Miami exclusive content Hotline Miami The Big Fat Music Update The Heist Soundtrack Gage Assault Pack Gage Shotgun Pack Swag Bag Bundle The Ultimate Steal Edition The Big Bank Heist Humble Mask Pack The Shadow Raid Heist Gage Sniper Pack Gage Mod Courier The Election Day Heist The Death Wish Update Gage Weapon Pack #02 The Infamy Update Sweet Tooth Mask! A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack The Charlie Santa Heist Gage Weapon Pack #01 Armored Transport The First Annual Payday Halloween Special! Party Time The Diamond Store Heist The Official Soundtrack was originally only available to people who . It was later made available to everyone to purchase on Steam for $4.99 USD on October the 21st, 2013 to celebrate . |info2 = Allows you to use songs from DLC you do not own. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |360 = 1 |PS3 = 1 |pack = soundtrack }} Career Criminal Content |item3 = |item4 = discount on all in-game purchases |item5 = The Guide of Bain |info1 = One BETA key code will be yours to keep while the other BETA key code will be giftable to anyone of your choosing. The codes granted access to the PAYDAY 2 BETA which was released on the 24th of July, 2013. |info2 = The Guide of Bain is a .PDF file that can be located in the games installation directory. |note1 = The in-game discount applies to all in game purchases with the exception of Masks. Materials, Patterns and Colors do however have the discount applied. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |360 = 1 |PS3 = 1 |pack = preorder }} Lootbag in-game cash |info1 = Initially this would also contain the White Rock and Pinecone materials, as well as the Brown / Black color. |note1 = The can still be purchased for on Console only. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |360 = 1 |PS3 = 1 |pack = preorder }} Unreleased DLC Japan Pack Overkill Pack de:DLCs (PAYDAY 2) ru:DLC PAYDAY 2 Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Masks (Payday 2) Category:Community items Category:Event items Category:Bundle items